choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Honda CR-V
The Honda CR-V is a compact SUV featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q 2 and Choro-Q 3. Real life info The Honda CR-V was introduced in 1995 as a unibody SUV platform based off the Civic. It is powered by a 2.0-liter B20B inline-4 producing 126 hp and and 133 lb/ft of torque. Transmission choices included a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed automatic; manual transmission models have a floor-mounted parking brake handle while automatic transmission models have a column-mounted shifter and parking brake handle mounted on the dash. Front-wheel drive was standard, with Honda's Real Time AWD optional. Notable features included a spare tire mounted on the rear hatch, which opens sideways; the rear cargo area converts to a picnic table, and the center console folds sideways to allow access between the front and rear of the vehicle. Trim lines included Basegrade and B Version. The CR-V went on sale in 1997 internationally, offered in one trim line (base). There are some minor variations between the Japanese/North American CR-Vs and CR-Vs sold internationally. The Japanese and North American CR-Vs have a black grille, where the international models have a chrome grille. Japanese/North American models have tail lights consisting of the turn signals, brake lights, and reverse lights; international models have tail lights consisting of the turn signals and the brake lights, with the reverse lights and reflectors on the rear bumper (European CR-Vs have a rear fog light in place of a reverse light on the driver's side). The Japanese/North American models have the license plate mounted on the rear hatch to the left of the spare tire, while international models have a different rear hatch handle and the license plate is mounted on the rear bumper to the left of the spare tire. The Honda emblem on the front of Japanese/North American models is the traditional Honda "H" logo, whereas international models have an "H" (without border) on a black square piece. In addition, Japanese CR-Vs have a small left-front fender mirror. The Active Scape and Smart Scape trims were added to the Japanese lineup. Active Scape models are only available with the 5-speed manual transmission. Smart Scape models have half-painted bumpers, painted door molding, chrome grille accent, hard spare tire cover, and woodgrain trim around the radio/air conditioning controls, with fully-painted bumpers available as an option. In 1998, North American models expanded to two trim lines: LX and EX. The LX is the base model, while the EX adds ABS and 15" alloy wheels. The Dressy trim line was added in Japan, featuring fully-painted bumpers and trim, hard spare tire cover, chrome grille accent, alloy wheels, AM/FM radio with cassette/CD and woodgrain trim around the radio/air conditioning controls. In late 1998, Japanese trim lines changed to Fullmark and Performia; these new models have revised grilles and bumpers. Fullmark models have body-colored bumpers and trim; the spare tire is relocated to the rear cargo area, featuring a normal rear hatch with centrally-mounted license plate. Performia models also have body colored bumpers and trim but retain the externally-mounted spare tire. The CR-V underwent a facelift in 1999. The 2.0-liter B20Z inline-4 replaced the B20B engine; horsepower is now at 147 hp (torque remains at 133 lb/ft). Automatic transmission models gained an overdrive cancel button. Both the front and rear bumpers were revised and a smaller antenna was installed. European CR-Vs received a larger Honda emblem on the front. The Sport model was introduced in Australia, featuring body-colored exterior trim, hard spare tire cover, alloy wheels, roof rack, and a sunroof. Navio versions of the Fullmark and Performia trims were added to the Japanese lineup. In 2000, the Special Edition trim line became available in North America, with body-colored bumpers and trim, chrome grille accent, hard spare tire cover, AM/FM radio with cassette/CD, navigation system, leather seats, and tinted rear windows. The Fullmark Premium model was added to the Japanese lineup. Choro-Q 2 The CR-V is a hidden body known as "Poritan" in Choro-Q 2. To access it, go to this location, and press the following buttons: On: the table of the café terrace in the shopping area / Press: △/○/□/○ Notes * When you paint the CR-V with the paint type 4, you can change the paints of the paint type with the video game magazines that sponsored the game. Choro-Q 3 The CR-V is body 062 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the CR-V in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Appearances * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles